prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
DDPC27
is the 27th episode of the season Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Synopsis The episode starts with Gula, who has summoned a bicycle Jikochuu, who is attacking the Cures. The Cures struggle to fight, as Cure Ace is not helping them. Then, she looks at the clock. Cure Ace tells them to fight by themselves, with Aguri's voice, not with her help. The Cures accept, and start fighting. Cure Sword, performs, Sparkle Sword, and then for the finish, Cure Heart purifies it with, Heart Shoot. Gula suddenly leaves, while the Cures cheer. Then, suddenly from far away, it shows Aguri, leaving by herself. The next day, the girls were delivering. They stopped and were going to give it to an old lady, suddenly Aguri came, making the girls suprised and say, "Cure Ace" loud. Aguri, then said to call her Aguri, instead of Cure Ace. Then, an old woman came, Aguri said that she was her grandmother. Aguri, then left with Mana, and the others, and sudenly Aguri told her friends, to go in a tea ceremony together. Meanwhile, Leva, and Gula were alone at the bar, and were thinking of what to do. The girls then showed up, wearing kimonos. In the ceremony, the girls sat down, while Aguri was making tea. Then after drinking the tea, Aguri started explaining about her alter ago, Cure Ace. The girls asked Aguri questions, that why didn't she help them when needed, as Aguri told them she wanted them to do the work, not with her help. While, a boy, who was working, then got the target of Leva, and Gula, who then summoned a Barbeque Jikochuu. The girls saw this, and transformed into Cures. The Cures started fighting, and were dodging the meat which was sent by the Jikochuu. Cure Ace started attacking by doing, Yellow Ace Shot, and trapped the Jikochuu, however the Jikochuu broke it, and strated attacking more. While, Gula came to Aguri's grandma, to eat something, Cure Ace seeing this tried to defeat Gula, however suddenly her brooch started shinging, as she de-transformed, and fell down. Then as Gula was going to attack, and the Jikochuu too, the Cures arrived, as they all gained more powers, they performed, Lovely Force Arrow, which purified the Jikochuu. Suddenly, the Cures found out that Aguri in Cure Ace's form, had just some several minutes to stay as Cure Ace. After everything was normal, then the girls celebrated, as they all laughed. Main Events *The opening changes, as Cure Ace appears. *A new ending appears, Love Link, replacing Kono Sora no Mukou. *New eyecatches appear. *It was shown that Cure Ace was only active in 5 minutes before reverting back to her civillian form. *It is shown, that Aguri has a relative, her grandmother. *For the first time, it is shown that two people in the same time could combine powers to summon a Jikochuu. Trivia Characters *Aida Mana/Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice/Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri/Cure Ace *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai *Ira *Gula *Leva *Jikochuu Gallery DDPC27.eyecatch01.jpg|First Eyecatch DDPC27.eyecatch02.jpg|Second Eyecatch DDPC27.jikochuu.PNG|This episode's first Jikochuu. DDPC27.jikochuu2.jpg|This episode's second Jikochuu. Category:Episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes